Stone-Hearted
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: After Russia, France, and Italy head to Germany, for a ridiculous reason, they accidentally leave Russia behind, letting him face the rage of the angry German. What happens when Germany has a change of heart? Will he understand? Even if his heart is as cold as stone? Rated T, for cursing, violence.
1. Chapter 1: Goddamn Dogs

**Stone-Hearted**

* * *

The three walked through the forest-like area. France, Russia, and Italy. "So, France. Could you tell me why you've forced me to come with you to Germany's house?"

France sighed. "That stupid Germany thinks he's so cool with his dumb dogs. Did you bring your dog?" The Frenchman asked, ignoring the Russian's question. "Eh? Dog? I thought you said cat." He smiled, holding up his brown-furred cat. France stopped dead in his tracks. "How could you mistaken dog for _cat?!" _

Russia shrugged. "I don't have a dog." France face-palmed. "Mon Cheri, I specifically heard you say you have a DOG. Not just a CAT. Ugh! Now we'll never get back at Germany!" Italy finally picked up on the conversation, immediately stopping what he was doing, which was chasing down a passing butterfly. "What? We're gonna fight Germany? Why?!"

France crossed his arms. "Don't you remember when that mean old swastika-loving bastard tried to invade your dear brother's country?"

Italy hesitated. "You mean Romano?" France shook his head, waving off the question. "Nevermind, not important."

Just as he turned around, he heard a low growl. The Frenchman froze in terror. "It's Germany's dog!" He spoke, shaking as he clung onto Russia's coat sleeve.

The two looked at the canine. It was a small golden retriever, which barked in a high-pitched manner. Italy smiled. "Aww! What a cute doggy! He's not scary!" He chimed as he leaned down to pet the dog.

The dog stepped back, growling. Russia looked in confusion. "You're scared of a little puppy?" He asked the trembling Frenchman as his cat mewed softly, leaning on the top of his head. France shook his head.

"Not _that _dog!..." He pointed over to the left, a rather large... and by large, I mean _large _German shepherd stood, grimacing at the three of them.

Italy froze in panic. "O-OK. Good dog!" He spoke, standing up slowly and steadily. Russia only smiled. "He's not scary, what are you talking about?" Russia realized that both of them were cowering behind him.

"Eh... seriously?" Before he could do anything else, the Frenchman ran off, dragging the two of them with him. The dogs barked, chasing them.

The three ran through the tree-surrounded plain. "You brought us here for _no _apparent reason, France!" Russia stated. France scowled. "This wouldn't have happened if you had a dog, Mon ami!" Russia sighed, Italy running beside him.

"You asked me, and I told you that I didn't have a dog! You dragged Italy and I into this for nothing!" He shouted. The Frenchman ignored him, obvious hatred in his eyes.

France held out his leg, tripping the Russian to the grassy ground. "Umph!"

Italy looked back before being dragged off by France.

"France!" Russia shouted. He was about to get up, but he felt something heavy pounce on top of him. "Wah!" He fell back down to the ground, hard.

He sighed as the dog held him to the ground. Since when were dogs so strong? He felt his cat move around in his coat. He had fallen when he was running. It mewed softly as it popped its head out from the neck of his coat.

The shepherd growled more intensely. Russia tried to push it off of him, but it wouldn't work. He felt the canine lean down, about to bite him. "Blackie, sit, Boy."

The dog obeyed, backing off of the Russian and sitting beside him. "Mmph..." Russia sat up, scratching his head. He looked up, seeing Germany looming over him, his arms crossed and his face twisted into a hateful scowl.

"Spasibo, Germany~! It's good to see you, Comrade." The Russian smiled, his cat meowing in response as if to say hello as well. Russia giggled, taking the cat out from his coat. He set the cat on the top of his head.

"What are you doing here?" The German asked, bitterness in his voice. Russia smiled brighter. "Eheh, it is funny story, actually. France had forced me and Italy to come and see you. I think he wanted to... injure your dogs, or something like that."

Germany's expression hardened. _"Injure my dogs...?" _He repeated, shaking his head with a sneer, as if Russia had said the most stupidest thing in the world.

Russia nodded, still happy as ever. "Da."

Germany leaned down to be at the same eye-level as him. He tried to keep eye contact, but that cursed cat kept catching his eyes. "Get that stupid cat off your head." Germany spoke crudely, slapping the feline off the Russian's head. The cat landed with a thud, hissing loudly. It had landed on its back on a rock. Russia gasped.

"What was that for?" He asked, glaring hatefully into the German's eyes, his dark aura radiating around him. Germany only leaned over him, making himself look more imitating to the Russian. He fell back a bit, making the German chuckle.

"You're chanting thing isn't scary to me anymore, Russland." Russia scowled, looking back at his cat. The poor thing was struggling to get back on its legs. He winced, almost as if he could feel its pain, before scooping it up in his arms and petting it softly. "You don't see me kicking your dogs to the curb!"

Germany stood up. "Oh really? France brought you here to _hurt _my dogs. Which I think you would do if you had one."

Russia couldn't take his eyes off of his cat. It was hurt badly. Russia didn't want his pet to die, it was the only thing that was by his side when he was alone. He cradled the cat gently in his arms.

Germany noticed his actions, letting a scowl form on his face. "I didn't even think you had a mind to care for other living things." He spoke.

Russia grimaced. Since when was Germany so absurd and rude? Last time he saw him, he was timid and nice.

"Like you're one to talk..." The Russian murmured.

Germany immediately looked at him. "What was that?" He asked, stepping in front of the Russian, who was till sitting on the ground.

Russia ignored him, hugging his pet softly to his chest.

"What did you say?" The German leaned down again, looking at the Russian sternly. "Nothing~ Hehe~!" Russia smiled, looking down at his cat and stroking its fur.

He felt Germany grip his hair forcefully, yanking his head back up. "What the fuck did you say? Tell me!" He ordered, bringing his face closer to Russia's as if to read his mind.

Russia laughed softly. "I said that you say that you say I don't care for living things... but look at what you're doing! You almost killed my cat! Now you're torturing me for nothing. I never knew you were so hypocritical!"

The German looked at him blankly, but he had obvious fury in his eyes. He stood up silently, walking back. "Have you seen my dogs, anyway?" He asked, as if he had completely forgotten Russia's insult.

There were three dogs in total. The smallest one, a golden retriever, the medium sized one, a Doberman, and the largest, a German shepherd. "These are Aster, Blackie and Berlitz."

Russia rolled his eyes, hugging his cat closer. "I don't care about your dogs." He replied coldly.

Germany sneered. "Would you care if I made them do this?" After he said that, he pointed towards the Russian.

"Sick 'em, Boys."

The canines barked loudly, rushing towards him. Russia was knocked to the ground, his cat jumping free from his grasp. "Kyah!" He cried as the dogs began to claw and bite at him roughly.

Russia thrashed around, trying to get the feral beasts off him. He couldn't, they were too powerful. He could only wince and screech in agony as they continued to tear him apart.

Germany watched, satisfied with himself. He felt a strange feeling inside of him. Why did he feel weird? His heart was throbbing, almost as if in disapproval. He put his hand to his chest, feeling the rapid beats. "Enough, stop." He commanded.

The canines followed his orders, moving away. The Russian was breathing softly on the ground, in terrible condition. Gashes and crimson covered him, his clothing ripped. He sat up, falling back a few times. He noticed Russia-cat had ran off somewhere. Now he was completely alone with his... _maniac._

"R-Russia-cat..." He mumbled softly. He felt himself being pulled up by his scarf to his feet. He was face to face with the cruel, muscled man. "Get out of my country." He ordered. "Or else, I'll have fun making you my dogs' new play toy." He let go of the Russian, letting him drop to his knees.

Tears at the corners of his eyes. He felt humiliated. "Mne ochen' zhal'! Prostite menya, pozhaluysta!*" He cried, stumbling to his feet. He immediately ran away, not daring to look back.

Germany watched him. He had just beaten the most powerful country, and made him look like the weakest. He felt amazed, stronger.

Though, he felt a deep sadness in his heart.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he upset? He didn't understand.

Something was telling him to go find the Russian.

He hesitantly followed, his walking speeding up.

As he was walking, he noticed a weakened feline on the ground. He walked over to it, holding it in his arms. It was barely moving.

* * *

Russia walked slowly through the forest. He couldn't find his way out.

Was he supposed to go left, then right, or right, then left? He was so confused!

He felt his knees pin together, causing him to fall. He gasped for air, leaning against a nearby tree. He felt a surging pain in his chest. He opened his coat a bit, seeing that his chest was a deep crimson. He felt weak, unable to move on.

He would die.

This is how he would die. Humiliated by the German nation, attacked by his dogs, then left to rot in this forest. What a foolish way to pass away.

He sighed, feeling salty tears sting his scratched and wounded cheeks. He cried, hugging his knees to his chest.

He didn't hear the crunching of branches behind him.

Germany leaned down, tapping the Russian's shoulder softly with his hand, holding the Russian's cat in his other arm. Russia jumped, slowly looking back.

The two stared for a moment, before Russia started to get up. "Wait, Russia-" Germany stopped him, gripping his tattered coat sleeve. The Russian stopped, motionless.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Germany looked down. He could sense the Russian's fear.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you."

He stood up, holding the cat. "Here, I brought your cat." He spoke, looking away in embarrassment. Russia whirled around, his expression brightening after seeing his beloved pet.

"Y-you brought him here f-for me?" He asked, stuttering.

Germany nodded, still looking away. The Russian took the cat in his arms.

"S...s-spasibo..." He looked away.

"Russland, why don't you stay here with me? You look very weak." He inquired, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from rushing away.

Russia hesitated. "OK..."

Germany nodded, walking back towards the house. Russia followed.

"Nngh..." Russia collapsed. His legs felt wobbly, he could walk.

"G-Germany..." He spoke as he saw the German stop and walk back.

"Russia, are you OK?" The Russian couldn't answer.

Germany sighed, picking the Russian up in his arms. "Eh?" Russia was rather alarmed by being carried up from the ground. He held his cat to his chest, looking away as the German carried him to the house.

He felt his eyelids droop, and soon he was asleep, his head against the German's chest. Germany looked down at his sleeping form. He looked... _cute... _How could he think that?! He wasn't cute! He was nowhere near cute!

He couldn't stop looking down at his face. It was so childish. His scarf was pulled up over his mouth, his cheeks were puffed out.

He scowled, trying to escape his thoughts as he continued through the tree filled plain.

* * *

**A/N: That was long as hell, I'm sorry. Mean old Germany. D:( STOP TRYING TO KILL RUSSLAND! ;w;**

***"Mne ochen' zhal'! Prostite menya, pozhaluysta!" This is what Russia had said to Germany when he was trying to get away. What he said was "I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!" Poor Russia D;***

**CHAPTER TWO SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding a Bit

**Stone-Hearted**

**A/N: This one's a little more funnier than I wanted it to be... Who cares? HUMOR FTW!**

* * *

Germany watched the Russian sleep on the sofa. He had nothing else to do in his small house, so he just stared at him while he slept.

...

Now he felt creepy.

You beat up a poor man-child, take him into your house, willingly or not, then watch him creepily while he sleeps.

Better add that to the to-do list.

Germany hit himself in the side of the face with his palm. What the hell was wrong with him?

He felt stupid now that Russia was around him...

_Why? _

He better not be turning into a miniature Prussia, or else he was gonna have some problems.

...He hit himself again.

Russia shifted a bit, letting out a small moan as he did. Germany shook from his thoughts. The Russian's cat was sleeping on the edge of the top of the sofa.

Russia seemed really uncomfortable. It was probably his ragged clothing. Without thinking, Germany leaned forward, beginning to take the Russian's coat off.

The Russian wore a white tank top underneath. Odd, he usually wears long sleeved button shirts, right?

How the fuck did he know that?

The Russian smiled lightly after his coat was off of him, nuzzling his scarf.

Germany took notice of his wounds. They were horrible.

Scratches and bites covered his arms, his torso painted crimson, gashes on his cheeks. There was a long cut just under his right eye.

He felt so ashamed now. But... why? Did he only care because the Russian looked like an infant?

That must be it. It has to...

Germany realized how close he was to him. He leaned away, holding the tattered coat in his arms.

Aster moved by his side, barking lightly. "Shh." He scolded, holding his finger to his lips. The dog sat in response, resting his head on Germany's foot.

Germany looked at Russia-cat. He could hardly move. Was he paralyzed? Near paralyzed, maybe? Is that really how much he hurt these poor beings?

He stood up, walking towards the cat. He took it in his arms, inspecting the damage. It's back had a large scrape, not to mention that it was bent a little. Germany winced, feeling bad.

He didn't notice that Russia had woken up. "Germany?" He asked groggily. The German jumped violently in surprise. He flung his arms back, accidentally dropping the sleeping feline onto the Russian.

"Hyah!" Russia cried as his cat immediately woke up from the impact and began to claw at him.

Germany pulled the cat away. "Owie..." Russia complained. Now more scratches were on his body. Mostly on his face and arms.

"Eh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Germany spoke, stuttering a bit. He held the frightened, yet still badly injured, tabby in his hands securely.

Russia sighed. "Mmh..." He let out a pained groan, rubbing his injuries softly. He remembered what Germany had done to him, freezing up a little.

"Russland?" Germany stepped toward him. He flinched when he heard his name, looking up slowly.

"Why don't you get cleaned up? The bathroom's down the hall, second door on the left."

Russia nodded, getting up cautiously. He walked, or more like paced, to the corridor.

Germany held the cat in his arms. He figured he would try and bandage the poor creature up.

He walked into the kitchen, setting the tabby down carefully. He looked in the cabinets, finding bandages in the top drawer.

Grabbing a cloth from the bottom drawer, he moistened it with water.

Cautiously, he dabbed the gash on the feline's back. After most of the blood was gone, he took the bandages, taking off a patch and wrapping it around it.

He wrapped the bandages so that it would try to align his back right. It worked, making the cat able to move a little more than he could last time. Germany petted its head, it backed away quickly, hissing in disapproval.

* * *

Russia sighed as he sat in the small bathtub. He hugged his knees to his chest, looking down.

The hot water burned his injuries terribly, but he tried his best to ignore it. Why did Germany come to see him after treated him like garbage? Was he bipolar? Psychotic? Multiple personality disorder, perhaps?

It made no sense. Just because Russia had come to the German's nation with a person he really hated doesn't mean he should take his anger out on him... right?

He reached for the bottle of conditioner, opening the lid. He was too coaxed in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he'd poured too much conditioner into his hand. It spilled from his hands, landing on his scratched thighs.

He gasped at the sudden pain, dropping the bottle from his grasp. More of the conditioner fell, hurting him even more.

He bit his lips, trying not to scream in agony. It felt as though he were burning in a pit of fire. He whimpered, picking up the bottle.

He was shaking from the intense pain. He watched the soap sink into his cuts, making it more painful. He couldn't take the pain, he screamed as the liquid continued to burn his gashes.

He sank into the water. It rid of the pain a bit. Not entirely, but mostly. Water helps stop a bit of pain sometimes. Russia had wondered why.

He closed his eyes, fighting back the burns.

He heard the sound of footsteps shuffle to the door. "Russia?! Are you alright?!" Germany asked.

Russia sat back up, the pain returning. He let out a sharp gasp, which Germany must've heard, because the door opened.

"Russia?" He asked calmly.

Russia looked away, holding his arms down to cover himself. "S-sorry. I guess I screamed for no reason." He giggled, a light tint of pink across his cheeks.

Germany narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that you screamed out through the entire house for absolutely _NO _reason at all?"

Russia nodded, smiling. "Uh-huh."

The German held his head in his hand as he leaned against the doorway. "You're lying. What did you do?"

Russia looked down at the bubbles in the water. "Something stupid..."

"What?"

"I poured soap on my cuts."

"What the he- WHY?!"

"It was an accident, really." Russia spoke with a slight laugh.

The German sighed, probably the five-thousandth time someone's sighed in this story already. "Do you want me to wash you if you can't do it without hurting yourself?" Germany felt his face heat up after asking the question. That sounded a little more weirder than he'd intended it to be.

Russia sank down into the abyss of bubbles. "Nyet..."

"Too bad." Germany shut the door behind him.

Russia's face turned red. "Huh? No! Get out!" He splashed water at the German, getting his clothes, and the floor, wet. "Goddammit, Russia." Germany spoke, taking off his wet jacket. "Look at what you did!" He shouted, throwing the green jacket at the Russian. Russia couldn't help but giggle. He soaked the bomber jacket in more water, tossing it back. It hit the German in the head, earning a growl. "You growl like your dogs." Russia spoke through his fits of laughing.

Russia was too busy laughing, that he didn't realize what happened next. He felt something grab his hair and yank his head up towards the German's face. "Quit it." Germany spoke scornfully. He was on his knees, at the edge of the tub. Russia stopped, looking back at the German. They stared for a few moments, before Russia ruined it by splashing more water at him.

The German scowled. He was now completely soaked with water. "Are you _really _going to act childish?" Russia responded with small giggles. Germany didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to hear those cute, small laughs, over and over. He scolded himself mentally.

Germany took the shower hose and turned the water to cold. He sprayed the Russian with it, making him gasp and thrash around.

"S-s-stop!" He screeched, trying to block the water with his hands. Germany lowered the hose. "Are you going to act like a baby?" He asked. Russia shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Good." He changed the water back to warm, wetting the Russian's hair. Russia sighed. It felt incredibly uncomfortable having a brawny German that's really mad at you wash your hair.

"There." The German said, standing up. He took his jacket and Russia's clothes, walking to the door. "I'll wash these for you, ja?" Russia nodded.

He shut the door, leaving the Russian alone in the room. Russia stood up and stepped out of the bathtub. He took a towel, drying himself off.

...

He had no clothes, he realized.

He wrapped the towel around his chest, rather than his waist, which most men do. He opened the door, bumping into Germany.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Russia smiled guiltily. "Do you know where any clothes are that I could wear?"

Germany nodded. "You can wear some of mine." He walked into his room, presumably getting the clothes.

Russia noticed that he was shivering. Was it usually this cold in Germany's house? Or was it because he had no clothes on?

... Probably the second one ...

Germany came back, handing Russia a pair of dark green shorts and a black t-shirt. "Spasibo~!" Russia smiled, closing the bathroom door to put on the clothes.

He blushed. The clothes were a little... oddly fitting_... _

The t-shirt leaned off of his shoulder, revealing more of his scratches. The shorts felt a little tight, hugging his thighs.

He opened the door, walking into the living room. Germany was sitting on the sofa, reading a book about God knows what.

Russia sat beside him. It was still indescribably cold in the house, so he was trembling slightly.

"Brr... wh-why is it so c-cold?" Russia asked, stuttering. He never liked the cold. It reminded him of the old days. The wars, the screams, the pain. He hated the cold weather in his country. It made him think that a little someone who'd ruined his past would come back to haunt him for eternity.*

"It feels fine, what are you talking a-" He was cut off when he looked at the Russian's appearance. He saw the cuts he hadn't noticed before on his legs.

"G-Germa-ny?" He asked, smiling. Germany stood up, walking into the other room. "Here." He draped a blanket over the Russian. Russia looked down. He felt as though he were getting on Germany's nerves. "Sorry." He spoke softly, yet with a faint smile.

Germany looked at him after sitting back down. "For what?" He asked, obvious vexation in his voice.

"I... I'm making you mad, da?" He spoke, looking up at the German. Germany looked back at him, in thought.

Was the Russian really making him mad? He'd remembered the man Russia had talked about that was in his past. The cold brought back other, stupid memories he wished to forget. Why the hell did the cold bring back so many memories?

General Winter. That mean old geezer had been hassling Russia ever since he was a little boy. Russia had explained to him that Winter had found him in a forest, then raised him to be a great country. But it all went downfall when Russia went through the wars. The poor Russian had been knocked in the head, ruining his mind forever. Winter had been pissed after seeing that after training the Russian for so many years, his mind was only snapped into pieces, making him more child than man.

Now he always acts like a child. A man-child. He even looks like one, too.

He could only imagine what the hell the moment where he had beaten the Russian would've been like if Winter were there...

.

.

.

_The Russian fell to the ground, helpless. He looked up at the German before him. Tears beaded through the Russian's eyes. He stood up, falling down a couple times. _

_"How could you do this to me?!" He cried as he ran off into the distance. Germany felt a sudden snap in his heart. Why did he want the Russian to stop running? Without thinking, he reached a hand out, as if to grab the Russian. "Russia!" He screeched. _

_He felt a sudden rise behind him. Almost like an aura. He froze as he felt a figure loom over him. Russia stopped running, slowly whirling around. He noticed the man. _

_"No! Winter, don't!" He cried, his fear turning into anger. _

_Germany looked over his shoulder, seeing the moustachioed man. An aura radiated behind him, giving him a freakish glow. _

_Everything faded to black... **_

_._

_._

_._

"Germany?"

The German snapped out from his thoughts. "Hm?" He looked at the Russian.

"You look upset, da?" He asked with a smile. Germany shook his head. "Nein, just... bad memories." Russia nodded, scooting near him a bit.

"What kind of memories?" Germany looked back to his book. "War times. Like... Stalin days... und, Nazi... stuff."

Russia giggled. Germany looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Russia only giggled more. "The way you said that."

"What? 'Nazi stuff'?"

"Well... that, and what you said before it."

"Stalin days?"

"Nyet, the word between those."

"..."

"'Und'?"

Russia giggled more. "That sounds funny~"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "How is that funny? It's how I speak."

Russia automatically, and immediately, fell silent. "Oh."

Germany looked back to his book. Russia hugged the blanket around him more.

"Are you mad?"

"Nein."

"Are you sure?"

"Ja, I'm sure, Russland."

"Are you _positive _you're sure?"

Germany slammed his book down, trying to hold back his burning annoyance.

"Yes. I'm positive that I'm sure."

Germany went back to reading.

...

"Are you _really really _positi-"

"YES! Ah, I mean, yes, I'm really, REALLY absolutely, positively, sure."

Russia fell silent.

"But I wasn't going to say that."

Germany look over at him.

"What _were _you going to say?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Were you really really, _positively _sure?"

The German held his head in his hands, more like slamming his head _into _his hands, letting out a tortured sigh.

"JA! I'M SURE! Just stop talking!"

Russia looked down. "Sorry."

"You should be..." Germany spoke under his breath.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything."

Russia eyed him. He could sense the agitation from the German. Probably because Germany knew that he was staring at him.

He softly looked over the German's shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Germany moved away a bit. "Nothing."

Russia noticed Russian text in the book. Was he reading a guide to Russian language?

"Are you reading a Russian dictionary?" He asked with a surprised smile.

"Nyet! I mean, no!" Germany spoke harshly, pulling the book away. Russia smiled brighter, pulling the fuzzy blanket over his chin.

He looked at one of the windows. It was dark outside.

He felt a little tired, moving around to get comfortable.

...

Germany heard the sound of soft breathing. He looked over. Russia had fallen asleep.

Again...

He sighed, putting the book down. It was actually really late.

He watched the Russian. He'd be awfully pained to have to try and sleep on the rugged couch. Germany nudged him a bit. "Russland." He spoke. The Russian didn't budge.

He nudged him again. "Russia." Russia's eyes fluttered open. "Eh?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You can sleep in the guest room, if you like." He said softly, leaning over the Russian.

Russia closed his eyes, a faint smile across his cheeks. "Nyet, it's OK."

Germany didn't move.

"Let me rephrase that;" He began

"Go sleep in the guest room."

Russia's smile disappeared, but he didn't make any effort to follow Germany's orders. The German didn't hesitate to pick him up and carry him. Russia only groaned quietly, pushing weakly against the German's chest.

Germany pushed the door open slightly with his foot. He lay the Russian down on the bed. "Go to sleep." He spoke, heading for the door.

Russia looked at him, pulling the blanket to his waist. "Wait,"

The German stopped, turning to look at him.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" He asked with a faint tired smile.

"What? No!"

"Sorry..."

Russia let his head fall into the pillow, his eyes still watching the German. "Goodnight."

Germany shut the door, not even bothering to say goodnight back.

He paused before going into his room. He felt like going back into the guest room.

He didn't dismiss his thoughts this time. He slowly pushed open the door. The Russian was asleep. His eyes were closed lightly, the blanket pulled only to his waist.

He tiptoed over to the side of the bed, leaning down. He watched the Russian breathe quietly. It was the only sound in the room.

He looked around. Despite the fact that they were alone, he felt extremely embarrassed about what he was about to do.

He brushed the Russian's bangs from his forehead, leaning down. He kissed him cautiously, as if the slightest movement would wake him up.

He pulled back, seeing that the Russian didn't move.

He tugged the end of the blanket to the Russian's chin, keeping him warm. The Russian smiled, nuzzling the cloth.

Germany turned to leave. Before shutting the door, he looked at the Russian.

"Spokoynoy nochi, Rossiya." He said quietly, shutting the door.

Russia's eyes opened, looking at the door which Germany had just left through. A small smile formed on his face.

"Gute-nacht, Deutschland."

He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWAW-Shot-**

***"It made him think that a little someone who'd ruined his past would come back to haunt him for eternity." This sentence describes the wars General Winter had put Russia through. ):C That guy's a big fat meanie.***

****_"How could you do this to me?!" _This, honestly, reminds me of a moment in Karin. Y'know, that one part that Karin has with her father where he embarrasses her in front of Usui and she like, runs away dramatically in slow motion while she's crying? IMAGINE THAT MOMENT, EXCEPT REPLACED WITH GERMANY AND RUSSIA. -Shot by dogs with bazookas- GODDAMN DOGS.****

**THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG AS HELL**

**CHAPTER THREE SOON. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cats, Flashbacks and Cooking

**Stone-Hearted**

**A/N: I already wrote this part, but as it turned out, I fucking messed it up, and I didn't save it. SO I HAD TO FUCKING WRITE IT OVER AGAIN. WOOP-DE-FUCKLEY-DO. Dude, I was SO PISSED, that I literally threw my notebook at the wall. ._. I'm crazy, und yes, I was really mad while writing this author's note. xD EXCUSE ME AND MY BAD LANGUAGE. ;w;**

**The GermanyxRussia pairing reminds me of the NeruxHaku Vocaloid pairing. **

**Y'know, Neru and Germany are blonds, they have anger problems. **

**Russia and Haku are beige-ish/white haired, they're usually like, soft spoken and all that fancy jazz. Except for the fact that HAKU IS A FUCKING ALBINO! GODDAMMIT, PRUSSIA! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! **

**Prussia: Keseseses!**

**Germany: -Goes to cry in a corner because he's brutally terrified of Germancest- **

**Russia: -Goes to sit in other corner to drink vodka while watching Regular Show, which he has no idea what the hell is going on because it's too American-**

**Everyone else: -Flails while running around in circles- REAGH -Killed by falling DeSoto which is rode by a six-foot tall dog with a suit and hat and a three-foot lagomorph-**

**Me: -Eats a chair that was found on the highway- **

**I'm stupid, nevermind. **

* * *

Germany's eyes opened. The morning light peered through the window, blinding him.

He groaned, yanking the covers off of him. He looked around. Something was different.

He smelled something cooking, or more like burning, in the kitchen. He'd remembered that Russia was staying with him. He better not be cooking.

He walked to the kitchen doorway. "Russland? What the hell?"

The Russian was holding a pan with pancakes, turning over one of them. He turned around to face him, still holding the pan.

"Good morning, Germaniya~" He spoke happily.

Germany just stared. "Russia, you didn't have to cook. Besides, you're making it worse."

Russia glared at him. "It's fine. I can cook. I borrowed some cookbooks from England!" Germany narrowed his eyes. _"England?" _

Russia nodded, smiling. He didn't realize that he was holding the pan sideways.

"Goddammit, Russia!" Germany gripped the pan from him, holding it upwards. "Just go in the other room." He spoke.

"I apologize..." Russia spoke sadly.

"Stop saying that."

"OK, I'm sorry."

Germany sighed.

Russia looked down, walking to the doorway. "You just ruin everything." Germany muttered, hoping the Russian couldn't hear. Russia looked back, obviously hurt by his words. He opened his mouth to say, _I'm sorry, _but he stopped, hanging his head down and walking out of the room instead.

He stepped outside on the porch, sitting on the step.

It was true, he _did _ruin everything. He had tried to make his country better, and stronger. But everyone in his country hates him. Everyone, even every_thing _hates him. Italy said he's, "scary". Japan said he's, "not normal". England even said that he was "a spawn from hell". America had always called him, "That Creepy Old Fat Guy". He found that rather stereotypical.

Hell, he even heard Germany say he shouldn't even be a country. Not only did everyone hate him, but he had to stay with a nation that hated him most of all.

His vision blurred with tears as he remembered the harsh memories...

.

.

.

_"Germany! He's scaring me!" The young Italian spoke, hiding behind the German. _

_"It's true!" Romano piped up, walking over from the other end of the meeting room. "This vodka-drinking bastard won't leave us alone!" Everyone in the room cocked their heads to see the argument. _

_Russia held his hands, holding a box, a ribbon tied over the top. "But I just wanted to-" He was cut off by someone shoving him. _

_He fell to the ground, dropping the box which broke apart. "Why can't you just leave? You ruin everyone's lives, anyway." Prussia criticized. _

_Russia sat up, looking at him. "I'm sorry~ I didn't mean to make you all upset. Hehe~" The albino pulled at his scarf, tearing the fabric apart. "Hey! Stop it!" Russia screeched. Germany just watched, a blank expression on his face. _

_Prussia answered by yanking harder, making the Russian fall face-first into the floor. The Prussian laughed, and soon, everyone started laughing. _

_Except for one person. The German looked to his brother. "Bruder, stop, please." He said calmly. Prussia obeyed, letting go of the Russian's scarf. He kicked the Russian's side. _

_"Jeez, you're so weak!" The Prussia insulted, walking over to his brother. _

_The four walked away. _

_"That's why he shouldn't even **be **a **country.**" Germany said to his brother. _

_Russia stared, still sitting on the floor. He was taking aback by the German's choice of rudeness._

_Is that really how everyone felt about him...?_

_He felt someone kick his back, sending pain up his spine. "Hey, Dude! Get up, he didn't even hit you that hard, you wussy!" America said with his annoying, nasally laugh. England walked to his side. "He's like a mere child. I mean, look at him. He even looks like a baby." _

_The American burst into laughter. "Holy crap, you're right, Man!" He laughed. _

_Russia stood up. He felt so weak and pathetic. Tears beaded down his cheeks as he watched the people who he'd thought were his friends laugh at him. England noticed. _

_"Oh, look! He's crying! How more cuter can that be!" More laughter erupted from the crowd._

_"He looks way less traumatizing like that than he usually does, aru!" _

_"Dude, who knew he even knew **how **to cry? Bwaha!" _

_"What a baby!" _

_Russia backed up. He whirled around, running away from the harsh slurs and crude senses of humor. _

_Now everyone thinks he's weak. Even Italy teases him sometimes, mostly, he stays away. They've all gotten used to his usual scariness, so they mess with him. _

_Why can't they leave him alone...? _

_._

_._

_._

"Russia?" The Russian looked up. Germany was sitting beside him.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked with a scowl. Russia realized that tears were still falling down his cheeks. His cheeks turned red, looking away. "N-no reason." He smiled.

He felt the German place a hand on his back. "I know there's a reason, what is it?"

Russia sighed, moving away. "There's no reason, Germaniya~ I'm just upset." Germany moved closer. "Tell me."

Russia ignored him. The German gripped his chin, forcing the Russian to look at him. "Tell me!" He barked.

Russia placed a hand on the German's arm, as if to pull it away. "You hate me." He murmured. Germany's expression softened in the slightest. "Huh?"

"I said you hate me." Russia repeated quietly. "You didn't want to help me in the first place. Everyone hates me. No one cares. You would've left me to die in that forest."

Germany just stared, taking in what had been said.

"Nein!" He shouted, making the Russian flinch. "Russia, I don't hate you! No one hates you! If I didn't want to help you, then why _did _I help you?!"

Russia opened his mouth to speak, but Germany continued.

"You need to stop looking in the past, Russland. The choices we've made don't stay like that forever! We make other decisions! Stop doubting everything, would you?!"

_"I-I actually **like **you!" _

Russia looked at him in surprise. Germany breathed heavily, looking back at the Russian.

"Y... you _don't _hate me?" He asked.

"No! I don't! Did you hear _anything_ that I just said?!" Germany sighed, holding his forehead in his hands.

"Gwah!" Arms wrapped around him, nearly knocking him over. He looked over. Russia was hugging him.

The violet-eyed nation looked away, resting his chin on the German's shoulder. The two stayed silent. Germany hesitantly, and reluctantly, hugged Russia back, a light pink across his cheeks.

"Can you let go of me, now?" Russia blushed. "Da." He moved away.

"Here's your cat." Germany announced, picking up the cat which had been trying to claw his thigh off. Russia held the tabby in his arms. He noticed a bandage wrapped around the cat's back.

"I fixed him up a bit. Because, I didn't want him to be, dead..." Germany struggled to find matching words, so his sentence sounded weird.

Russia hugged the cat to his chest. "S-spasibo! No one would ever do something so kind for me." He smiled. Germany scratched his head, looking down. "I've noticed..." He replied. He felt his heart beat again. Even more wildly than before.

"What the hell are you doing?" Germany asked as Russia lay his head on his chest. "I can hear your heart beat." He noted. "It's really loud." The two stayed like that. "So, you said you _liked _me? Does that mean we're friends?"

"What do you think, you fucking idiot?"

Russia looked down, obviously hurt. "N-no..." He spoke, a fake smile on his face. He felt arms wrap around him, drawing him even closer to the German's chest. "E-eh?!"

Germany sighed with annoyance, hugging, or more like _crushing _the Russian.

"Um, D-Doitsu! I c-can't breathe." Russia spoke with a small giggle. Germany immediately let him go. "What did you call me?" He asked, agitated.

"Doitsu." Russia repeated as he pulled away. "Isn't that what Japan calls you? Do-i-tsu~!" He laughed quietly.

He really liked the way Russia said that. _Doitsu..._

"Say that again." Germany spoke, moving closer. "Doitsu?" Germany nodded, smiling softly. His entire infuriated attitude had vanished. Now he just wanted to hear Russia say that same word over and over again.

"Again." He commanded. Russia looked at him, confused. "Doitsu..."

The German smiled. Every time Russia said his name in Japanese, it made his heart skip a beat... not to mention his member throb, but that's a whole 'nother wavelength.

"One more time."

"Doits- I mean, Germany, why do you want me to repeat myself so many times?"

"I just like the way you say it."

"D-Doitsu?" He asked with a stutter, making it even more cuter... no. No he _isn't cute, Goddammit! _He just isn't, he's pathetic! Germany tried to convince to himself. The only thing that made him deny his thoughts was the large tent pitched in his pants. **(Goddammit, Doitsu. ._.)**

Germany blushed furiously, standing up and leaving the porch. "I-if you need me, I'll be in mein room." He dismissed quickly.

Russia watched as he walked through the doorway. He only stared in confusion. "What was _that _about?" He asked himself.

He turned back to look at the outside. It was so sunny. He smiled, petting Russia-cat. The cat hissed, biting down on his hand. Russia gasped, pulling away.

Russia-cat fell to the ground, making a pained noise as he did. The cat stood up, spitting and screeching before running through the opened door.

"I hope he didn't get rabies..." Russia sighed, looking down at the bite. It was deep, blood oozing out from it. Why does he get hurt all the time?

Why did Russia-cat even attack him? Was it because he touched his injury? Mean old Germany. How could you even hit a cat to the ground like that? That's cruel!

He stood up, walking into the house.

...

Germany sighed. He didn't understand why he acted so stupid in front of Russia. Why did he even like it when he said 'Doitsu'? He realized he still had an erection. Isn't that just lovely, Germany thought sarcastically. He had to do _something _to get rid of it...

...

Russia looked through the cabinets. Where were the cloths and bandages? Germany had never told him.

He walked through the corridor. He wondered why Germany even cared about helping Russia-cat. When he did help the poor tabby, why is the cat acting different? He actually really did hope that cat didn't have rabies. That would be less than pleasant.

He was too lost in thought, he had forgotten to knock on the German's door. He swung the door open.

"Germany, do you know whe- Oh my goodness!" He cried, backing away in shock.

Germany's face turned a bright scarlet, covering himself with the blanket on his bed. "Eh- Russia!" He screeched.

"I-I'm sorry!" He immediately shut the door, his face boiling.

He sighed deeply, walking away. That was probably the most embarrassing he's ever seen in the history of everdom.

He sat on the couch, not knowing what to think anymore. His bite mark was still bleeding profusely.

He heard the door creak open softly. Germany walked into the room, sitting beside him.

"So, um... Hi." Russia spoke uncomfortably. Germany stayed silent, his face still ablaze.

"That was lovely, da?" He asked sarcastically with a small smile. Germany sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that." Russia admitted. Germany nodded, looking at him. "So, what did you want?" He asked.

"I was wondering where you kept the bandages. Russia-cat bit me." He lifted his hand to show. Germany looked at him. "Why would he bite you? He was _your _cat."

Russia shrugged, following him into the kitchen. "I don't know, but I hope he doesn't have any diseases."

"If that cat has any diseases, I will destroy you rectally."

"And if you do that to me, I will tear you limb from limb and shove your limbs down your throat along with my cat." Russia giggled. Germany looked at him. "OK. That's fair enough." He spoke sternly. Russia giggled more. "I was being serious." He noted. The Russian looked at him. "You're not that believable." He said.

"Whatever." Germany sighed, looking in the cabinet.

* * *

**A/N: GODDAMMIT, GERMANY.**

**You don't masturbate when you have a guest, it's unpleasant. oAo **

**Review or Germany will rectally destroy you. EAE Not really.**

**CHAPTER 4 SOON. **


	4. Chapter 4: Swedish Fish

**Stone-Hearted**

**A/N: I think I'm catching this anime style pretty well. c: **

* * *

Germany sighed as he wrapped the bandages around Russia's wound. They were sitting in the living room.

"Why _did _he bite you anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was probably from when you hurt him..."

"..."

"..."

The two remained silent after Russia said that.

Russia smelled something burning. He remembered that Germany had taken the privilege in cooking the food he was trying to make for breakfast. Did he ever truly finish?

"Um, Germany?"

The German stayed silent.

"Do you remember those pancakes you were making?"

Germany stopped wrapping the bandages around, thinking. His eyes widened.

"HOH SHIT!" He flew up from the sofa and rushed into the hall to the kitchen. Russia watched as the bandages rolled onto the ground. He looked down at the wound on his hand. It was still bleeding. Quickly, even. Germany didn't bother to wash the bite before covering it up. How long had it been bleeding again?

Oh no...

He felt woozy, almost as if he'd been drugged. He looked down. Crimson was all over his coat. Great, now he was going to pass out because of a bite mark? The bite was really deep, though. Plus, it was bleeding frequently.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but failed. After struggling to get up, he fell to the ground. Coughing feebly, his eyes closed weakly as he lay on the floor, the only aroma was the smoke filling the room.

.

.

.

Germany rushed through the halls. He stopped at the kitchen door. Smoke was forming from underneath the door. There was even more dirtied air all over the house.

He held his arm over his mouth and nose, hoping not to inhale any of the deadly scent. He tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "What the shit?!" He slammed himself against it.

Backing away, he lifted his leg, kicking the door. After a few heavy blows, the door gave out. He looked around. The smoke was obviously coming from the oven.

He ran to it, accidentally taking his arm away from his face. He pulled the door to the stove open, coughing heavily. Turning the oven off, he went to the windows, opening them. The smoke slid through the windows, allowing air to pass through. He sighed, taking the burnt pancakes out of the oven shelf. This is probably how England handles things on a daily basis when cooking...

He whirled around, walking, or more like jogging, to the living room.

...

Russia was lying on the floor, bloodied.

"Goddammit!" Germany shouted. He leaned down, feeling the Russian's wrist. He was still alive. Good.

He scratched his head, unaware of what to do now. He reached down, picking the Russian up. He never knew Russia could be so light. He felt like he was lifting a feather... or he felt that he was just messed up in the head because of the goddamn smoke that nearly killed him. Yep, it was the smoke.

He tumbled to the floor, dropping Russia from his grasp. "Nngh..." He tried to get up, but his head fell back to the carpet. The two lay across the ground, unconscious.

Someone stood in the doorway. Their light, bluish green eyes trained lazily on the fallen forms.

"Tsk, tsk. Goddamn fools." A deep voice muttered.

.

.

.

Germany's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw were green, blue lights staring directly at him. Dafuq? Did he die? Great, now he'd have to do a lot of explaining to Gott.

"I see, you're not dead then."

Germany raised an eyebrow, leaning away. The things in front of him weren't just creepy lights, but they were eyes that belonged to a creepy _person _named...

Sweden.

Of all people, it had to be Sweden.

"Sweden? How did you even get into my house?!"

"You left your keys on the porch." Sweden replied quietly as he pushed his glasses up. A blank expression was across his face.

Russia sat beside him. "Hi Germany. We though you died." He gigged.

_"i _thought _you _died."

"I thought the both of you died."

"..."

Russia smiled. "I wonder what's it's like to die." He spoke. He looked at his hand. It was bandaged up. He looked at it in confusion.  
"I did that for you." Sweden replied quietly, yet sternly. "I supposed you were going to die of blood loss if I didn't."

Russia smiled brighter. "Yay~! Thank you!" He looked at Sweden, who was staring at him seemingly angrily. "Y-yay?"

Germany realized he was in a bed. Russia and Sweden were sitting beside him in chairs. Well, make that _chair. _Sweden was sitting in the chair while Russia was sitting on the arm with his legs crossed. He was bound to fall off any second.

Russia heard the sound of hissing. He looked over. Sweden was petting Russia-cat, who was cowering in fear.

Germany and Sweden seemed to glare at each other with hatred. Russia cocked his head to the side. "Wh-what's going on? Are you trying to burn each other's eyes out by having an extremely serious staring contest?"

The two returned their glares at him. He still kept a smile across his face. "OK..."

"So, you're staying here too?" Germany asked. Sweden stared back at him, not answering.

"OK, whatever." He spoke, standing up and walking out of the room.

Sweden sighed, looking down. "What's wrong?" Asked Russia.

Sweden kept silent.

"Huh?" Russia urged him to tell.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

Sweden looked, seeing that Germany had left completely.

"What is it?" Russia asked again.

Sweden faced him, staying quiet for a few seconds before saying;

"Germany scares me."

Russia smiled, twitching a bit as he closed his eyes childishly. "E-excuse me? I think I misheard."

"Germany scares me." He repeated blankly.

Russia twitched more.

_"H-HOW?!" _

Sweden _had _to be the scariest person ever, how the hell was he afraid of _Germany?! _

Russia fell backwards off the edge of the chair with a loud thud.

He lay on the ground, his eyes dizzied from knocking his head into the ground, staring into space. "Wh-what about him could possibly scare _you?" _He asked dazedly.

"He can be really mean and bossy."

Russia sat up, rubbing his head. "You know, you can be really bossy and mean too." He commented, poking his leg with a smile. The Swedish man looked down instead of staring at him intimidatingly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Russia asked. He had recalled that everyone said he was scary. Even Germany admitted it.

"Nej."

"What does that mean?"

"No."

...

"Oh."

So, Sweden was afraid of Germany, but not him?

WTF? How do you even-

"Sweden?"

Russia could see that the Swedish man jumped in the slightest at the mention of his name. "Ja?"

"Could you mind telling me where the hell my dogs are?"

"They're probably outside somewhere."

Germany walked away.

"OH FUCK." He randomly screamed after the sound of something banging against a table was heard. "Goddamn fucking table." He muttered to himself as he opened the front door and left.

"So, you find Germany scary?"

"Ja. How is that odd?"

Russia thought for a moment. To be honest, he never felt afraid of Germany... but after seeing him now, he was a little less than nice.

"He _is _a little creepy today..." Russia admitted. Sweden nodded. "Hopefully he doesn't snap and try to kill us."

"Huh? Snap?"

"I mean that we might do something to really anger him and he tries to kill us."

That was...

entirely possible.

The two sat in silence, Russia still on the floor.

.

.

.

Germany sighed as he walked through the grass. He couldn't find his dogs anywhere.

He tripped over something, causing him to fall. He looked over. It was a cat. A gray cat.

It was Germany-cat.

The cat hissed, flinging itself up from the grass.

He noticed the ribbon around the cat's neck was missing.

He picked up the cat, holding it in his arms. It seemed really riled up, almost as if it had been fighting. He took notice that it was dawn. Goddamn days go by fast.

Rustling from the bushes in the yard distracted him. He looked over, still sitting in the grass. It was dark in his yard because of all of the trees, it brought no sunlight.

Standing up, he saw something odd in between the trees.

Red dots were looking back at him.

...?

He stared back, highly confused.

Growling emitted from the trees. He figured it was one of his dogs, but the eyes were too large. A wolf, maybe? How would a wolf get into his yard?

Just then, the creature pounced out from the bushes, baring its sharp, white fangs, its white fur shining brightly.

Germany was frozen in place, unable to move as the creature came closer to attack him.

_"GYAAHHH!"_

* * *

**A/N: OH NOES! NOT MY WAIFU- I mean, Idk. **

**I'm not really good at controlling Sweden's personality, so this'll be lovely. I made him afraid of Germany, owo Teehee, I'm retarded. We're all gonna die because of my retardation. **

**This was short. ;n;**

**Chapter five? Yus, chapter five soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Wolves Suck Cats Rule

**Stone-Hearted**

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Konori's songs, "World of Jewels", and "The Maiden of Darkness (Created by a Fool)." I swear, that guy is an angel. uwu**

**I tried to make this story really fluffy. I hate angsty stories where they both hate each other, and in the end they have angry buttsex... or buttrape... Idefk, buttrape is mostly when Russia fkin' goes all apeshit..**

** :/ I just, I dun do dat. Okie? Issat,.. issat bad? **

**Of course it's bad. Everyone does dat on here. ;n; I'M SO ALONE... **

* * *

_**"GYAAHHH!" **_

The cry caught both Sweden's and Russia's attention.

"Germany?" Russia stood up, heading out of the room. Sweden stared, confused, before following.

"Tsykland?"

_"Nein! Get away from me!" _Germany seemed to be fighting something.

They rushed through the halls. Finally, they reached the back door. Sweden swung it open.

Germany was rolling around the grass, being attacked by an white haired, red eyed...

Prussia.

"Keseses! What's the matter, West?! You're ticklish?"

"No! You're fucking stabbing me with your pointy ass fingers! Get off!"

Prussia noticed the two of them walking towards them. He looked over at Sweden, who stared back.

"Eh?! Sweden?!" He freaked out, falling back.

Sweden stood over him. "What?"

Prussia passed out immediately.

"Does he suffer from aspergers or something?" Sweden asked. Russia smiled. "America said I suffer from mental retardation and schizophrenia, which I actually don't know what those mean."

Germany stood up from the ground. "It means that you talk to voices in your head and that you act like a stupid child."

Russia looked over at him, staring for a few minutes.

"Do I really?" He asked with a gleeful smile.

"Ja, whatever." Germany waved off his question, answering half-heartedly.

"Sweden, I never knew that Prussia was afraid of you. Then again, he's afraid of everything. Thanks for making him stop trying to kill me." Germany smiled feebly.

The Swedish man blushed, not really expecting a lot of gratitude from just walking up and scaring someone to death. "Du ar valkommen."

Russia watched as the two conversed with each other. They were obviously really terrified of speaking to one another.

He still couldn't believe that Sweden was afraid of Germany. It was obvious Germany was afraid of Sweden, everyone was a scared of Sweden. Russia didn't find him very creepy, though. Just, _jumpy._

He sighed, turning around.

"Eh?"

There actually _was _a wolf. Germany just didn't see it.

Russia froze, mistaking it for a dog for a few moments.

The wolf barked gruffly, edging towards him.

Was it even possible for wolves to be out here? Then again, Germany _did _have his house near the wilderness.

"Um, Germany?" Russia asked, smiling as he continued to back away.

"Not now, Russland." Germany spoke as he returned to talking to Sweden about something.

The wolf bared its fangs, it almost looked like it was grinning.

"G-Germaniya~?"

Germany looked over his shoulder. "What?"

He saw the wolf, freaking out more than he should have. _"HOW THE HELL DID A WOLF GET HERE?!" WHAT THE HELL?! _He cried.

The wolf took his screams as a threat, pouncing forward. Russia didn't have time to move.

He held out his arms in front of his body, defending himself as he closed his eyes.

It never attacked him.

He reopened his eyes.

Sweden had stepped in front of him, stopping it from attacking him. _Somehow. _

He glared down at the wolf.

Germany twitched, unsure about what the hell just happened.

The wolf whimpered, backing away cautiously. Sweden took a step forward, making it flinch and finally take off into the trees.

Russia looked at him, bewildered.

The Swedish man crossed his arms. "I truly don't like wolves." He commented.

Prussia sat up, groaning as he rubbed his head. "Wh-what happened? Did I die?" He looked over, seeing Germany, Russia and... Sweden.

He fainted again.

.

.

.

"Spasibo for saving my life... again!" Russia smiled as they walked into the house. Sweden carried- or more like dragged, Prussia into the house as well.

"Du ar valkommen." Germany walked beside them. He couldn't figure out if Sweden was a good guy, or a bad guy.

Sweden lay Prussia on the sofa. "I don't understand how he always faints when he sees me."

"Maybe it's because you scare everyone." Russia heard Germany mutter under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Sweden sat down on the floor, watching as the Prussian slept.

"O...K...?" Germany narrowed his eyes as he walked away slowly. This time Russia followed him.

"Germany?"

"GYAH! What the f- Russia, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Mne ochen' zhal'..."

Germany sighed as they stood in the hall. "What do you want?"

"I... this is a pretty stupid question..."

"What is it?"

"Um... I... err... I mean, I wanted to say that-"

"Spit it out!"

"..."

Russia blushed, forgetting what he was going to say. "Erm... I forgot." He giggled guiltily.

"Goddammit, Italy!"

Russia looked at him, surprised. _"I-Italy...?" _

Germany's eyes widened. "That's not what I said!"

"You called me _Italy..." _

"Nein! I didn't!"

Russia looked down. Is that how Germany saw him? Just as a nuisance replica of his nonstop blabbering Italian friend?

Germany stepped towards him. "Russia, I didn't-" He was cut off by Russia pushing him away, a little more forcefully than he'd intended.

"Umph!" He slammed into the wall, his burly body making a loud thud against it.

Sweden was too preoccupied in staring at Prussia's sleeping face to care about what was going on.

"Russia." Germany looked at him, trying to keep a soft expression. The Russian only scowled, moving away. He couldn't believe that that's how Germany saw him. As Italy. As a second, more annoying, irritable, creepy, threatening Italy. That made him feel even more useless than he thought he was when the German had beaten him. As they say, _words are more painful than any pain itself... _

Germany moved towards him. "Russia, I swear, I-" Russia stepped back, glaring.

"You meant what you said."

"No! I really didn't!"

Russia ignored him, whirling around to walk away. He couldn't, something grasped his scarf.

"I _didn't _mean anything, Russia." Germany spoke sternly. The Russian tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

"Russland, stop! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Germany finally lost grasp, allowing the Russian to move away.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You said what you wanted. Leave me alone!"

"What I said isn't what I wanted to say! Listen to me!" Germany held him in place so he wouldn't try to get away.

"Nyet!"

"Yes!"

Russia tried to push him away, thrashing around. "Get away! Now!"

Germany growled, extending his arm back over his opposite shoulder.

**_SMACK!_**

He swung it back, striking Russia across the cheek with the back of his hand. "Hah!" Russia immediately stopped squirming, bringing his hand to his cheek. A red mark had faded into the pale color.

"Holy shit! You just pimp-slapped Russia!" Prussia spoke from the end of the hall, who, for some reason, had a ribbon over his eyes. He had it raised a bit so he could see what had happened. Russia looked down, falling silent. He had no idea on how to react.

"I-I'm so sorry." He said with a soft, fake smile. Germany tried to respond, but the Russian strode away before he could say anything.

"Russland! Wait!" Russia ignored him, walking into the guest room and slamming the door. The whole house shook after the door shut, almost as if it were laughing.

"Nice going, Hercules." Prussia criticized. "Shut up." Germany growled. He was about to go get him, but stopped. He realized that the ribbon over Prussia's eyes was Germany-cat's.

"Why the hell are you wearing that over your eyes?" He asked, snatching it from his face.

"'Cause, Sweden looks disturbing." He replied, trying to take it back.

The German sighed, walking back to the guest room as he put the ribbon into his pocket.

...

"Russia. Open the door." He spoke loud enough for the Russian to hear. No response.

"Russia." He called again. Still no response. Sighing, he turned the doorknob.

Russia was facing the window with his back to him, sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of the bed. He stayed silent.

"Russia, I'm sorry for what I said." He confessed, leaning against the doorway.

...He ignored him.

"Just because I made you mad at me doesn't mean you should ignore everything I say." He crossed his arms, irritated.

Still nothing.

He walked over to the bed, stepped by Russia's side. He looked down at him, waiting for a reply. The Russian still stayed quiet as he gazed out the window, acting as if Germany wasn't even there.

Germany sighed, taking a seat next to him. They were rather close since Russia was right next to the edge. "You're not talking, are you?"

Russia giggled a bit, his stern expression changing into a playful grin. "No." He replied, laughing more. Germany raised an eyebrow as the Russian laughed crazily for no reason at all.

"Eh, Russland?" He asked a little uncomfortably. Russia continued to giggle, falling back on the bed as he clutched his sides. Germany edged away a bit. "Calm the fuck down! What the hell's wrong with you?!" He laughed even more at the German's agitated outburst. He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around the German's leg. "L-let go of me!" He stuttered, moving away more. He accidentally fell off the bed, dragging Russia down with him. "Gah!"

...

Outside the room, Prussia and Sweden were playing a card game.

"Got any threes?" Asked Prussia.

Sweden looked through his deck. "Nej."

"DAMMIT." Prussia threw his deck of cards at Russia-cat, earning a bunch of scratches from the irritated feline.

...

Germany groaned as he lay on the floor. He'd hit his head on the floor, making his vision blurry. He felt something hold him and rest on his chest.

Once his vision had cleared up he looked down. Russia was resting his head on his chest, seemingly sleeping. Why is he always so sleepy? He's like Greece recreated as an insane psychopath. Germany swore he could hear and feel the Russian purring against him like a kitten. He wasn't in the mood to try and get him off, or to get up, so he just lay there. He kind of liked the soft purrs the Russian emitted. The vibrations felt comforting. He closed his eyes, a thin smile across his face.

He gently wrapped his arms around him, a tint of pink across his cheeks as the vibrations got slightly more stronger. The Russian nuzzled his chest, smiling softly. Germany chuckled a bit. It was cute.

...Wait a minute. _Cute? _

Germany came to his senses, snapping out of his calm hearted tone. He shoved Russia off of him, making the Russian slam his back into the floor. "Owie!" He cried as he woke up immediately from the impact. (GODDAMMIT GERMANY. You ruined the most fluffiest moment of this story! D:()

The Russian groaned a bit as he sat up. "Wh-what happened? Germaniya?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. The German ignored him, standing up and walking out of the room.

Russia just stared in confusion. What was wrong with him?

...

Germany walked into the living room. He didn't notice that Prussia and Sweden were on the floor. "Jesus!" He screeched as he tripped over them.

He fell face first into the carpet, his arms over his head. He stayed like that for a while.

"West?" Prussia asked, nudging his side with his foot. "You OK, Buddy?" The German didn't answer. It looked as though he wasn't even breathing. "Nice one, Bro. You just killed him." Prussia looked over at Sweden, who had gotten over his evil face pretty quickly.

Russia stepped into the room. "Who died in here?" He asked, obviously referring to the loud thump against the carpeted mahogany floor.

Germany sighed, too deep in thought to bother to try and get up. Why was he always so stupid around Russia? Why did Russia act so creepy and crazy? What the hell is he talking about? He's always creepy and crazy, he just didn't act insane when he first saw him.

Now he had to take care of an annoying elder brother, some creepy expressionless dude who wasn't Japan, and Russia.

yey...

"OW!" He screamed, falling onto his back. Who the hell just kicked him in the side?!

He realized it was Sweden. The Swedish man looked away. "Sorry." He spoke with a stern expression. "Had to check if you were alive."

"I was clearly alive! What are you talking about?"

"Not really. You were laying with your face to the floor for six and a half minutes without breathing." Russia stated, smiling.

"Whatever."

Russia leaned beside him, looking at him as if to expect him to do something.

"What?"

The Russian reached out his arm, slowly poking the German's side before bursting into a random fit of laughter.

He laughed for eight minutes straight without taking a break to breathe. Germany got up, watching him.

Prussia leaned over to him. "Bro. I think he's gone coo-coo-ka-choo. I say we kill him before he kills any of us." He whispered. Germany hit his side. "Shut up. He's just tired."

He crouched down in front of the giggly Russian. "Russland, are you tired?" He asked calmly, a little afraid that he actually will snap and try to tear him limb from limb with his cat. Russia looked up at him. "Tired? Nyet, I'm not tired! I'm fully awake! I'm so awake, that... that... I dunno." He giggled.

Germany nodded slowly as he eyed him cautiously. He held a goofy smile on his face as if to show that he thought what the Russian said was funny as well.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Nyet! I don't wanna! I said I'm not tired, you infidel!"

"Infidel?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY SORCERY! MUAHAHAHAA!" With that, the crazy Russian rushed away from them, swung the back door open and ran out in the yard.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Prussia after they stood in silence for a few moments.

"I don't know. I'll go see if he's alright." Germany dismissed, following the Russian's footsteps out the door.

.

.

.

"Russia? Where are you?" He asked, looking around. The sky was a dark blue, the sun nearly set over the horizon. The sight looked beautiful as the many colors of red, yellow, orange, blue and purple mixed together in the sky. He stopped for a moment, admiring the scene.

He stopped for too long because he heard the sound of giggling behind him.

Literally, RIGHT behind him.

He jumped in surprise, flailing his arms back. He felt his knuckle hit something forcefully.

"Ow."

He whirled around. He'd hit Russia with his hand. "I'm sorry, Russland. You just scared me a-" He realized the Russian was still smiling. Freaky...

Crimson dribbled down from his nose. He hit him a little more harder than he thought...

The Russian maintained his smile, watching the German giddily.

"Russia. A-are you OK?" He asked, stepping forward. Russia stepped forward, too. He continued to step forward. He seemed so childish, yet imitating at the same time.

Germany walked back with every step Russia took forward. Maybe Prussia was right. He was gonna fucking kill all of them!

His heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He'd never felt so scared ever in his life. Russia must've noticed his fear, because his grin got wider. He probably pissed the poor Russian off. Now he was going to take revenge in trying to murder him.

Germany felt the heel of his foot hit the root of a tree. He fell onto his back into the grass. Looking around, he noticed they were entering through the forest part of his yard. Russia was still walking closer to him. He crawled back, unable to get up to his feet.

"Russia. I didn't mean to make you angry. I-I'm sorry." He confessed. The Russian ignored him. Blood still seeped from his nostrils, making him look even more disturbing.

He reached a point away from the Russian, taking the chance to get up. He wouldn't give up so cowardly. He would fight back.

Russia stopped in front of him, looking at him with eerie, wide eyes, and a matching eerie grin. They were about the same height, only, Russia was just a few brief centimeters shorter.

Germany extended his arm back, throwing a punch towards him.

...

Russia had caught his fist. He held the German's hand, cocking his head to the side.

"Remember when you almost killed me here, Doitsu?" He asked, smiling brighter, if possible. Germany looked down.

"I didn't mean to, Russland. I was just being an asshole. I didn't bother to think first before hurting you!"

"You actually think?" The Russian giggled at his joke. Russia gripped Germany's jacket collar, forcing him up from the ground. He slammed the German against the tree behind him.

"You _did _mean to." He stated.

Germany realized that Russia's arms were trembling. He was having a difficult time holding his body up.

"Y-you n-near-ly... k-killed me..." He stuttered a bit, loosing strength.

"Y-you... you..." He trailed off, his sleepiness causing him to get weaker. He let go of the German, making him collapse over top of him.

Russia let out a small squeak as he felt the German fall on him. He tried to push him off, but he was too feeble.

"G-get off! You're crushing me!" Germany stayed on him, preventing him from getting up.

"Nein, you psychopath!" Russia whimpered, pushing against him.

"Please, I-I'm... I... s-s..." He fell silent, his eyes closing. He fell asleep.

Germany watched him. Did he really go insane?

.

.

.

He carried the Russian's unconscious form over his shoulder, walking into the house.

He looked around. The lights had been turned off.

He walked towards the guest room. Sweden was there. Great...

Now where would Russia sleep? He didn't want to put him on the couch again. He'd have to sleep in his bed.

...

AWW HELL NO.

HE AIN'T GONNA HAVE NO MENTAL RUSSIAN TRY TO SUFFOCATE HIM WITH A PILLOW IN HIS SLEEP.

...

Then again, maybe it was just the sleep getting to him.

He sighed, turning back to his room.

...

He took the Russian's coat off, putting it onto the rack on the door of the closet. He walked out of the room, getting a cloth from the cabinet. He moistened it with water, coming back into the room and rubbing away the blood on the Russian's face. Did he break his nose? It wasn't bleeding afterwards.

He stretched a bit. He felt kind of filthy. He decided to take a shower. Walking into the next room to the right, which led to a bathroom, he shut the door softly.

...

Russia turned over in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open as the sound of running water rang through his ears. It was a little distracting, he couldn't sleep.

He sat up, looking around the room. It wasn't the guest room. Which room was this? Was he having an insane nightmare again?

He remembered what had happened before he fell unconscious. He attacked Germany, then fell unconscious when he lost his strength. His back really hurt. A stinging pain ran through his spine. He also remembered that Germany had thrown him on the floor when he fell asleep against him. Why did he have to throw him on his back on the floor? That really hurt! The German seemed even more cruel than he was.

Seemed. That's the word... just _seemed. _

That's a weird word when you repeat it a bunch of times.

Seemed. Seeeeemmmmmed.

Seamed, seemed, schemed, screamed...

So many words sounded the same.

What was he doing? Now he was being an idiot. He's just gonna sit here all night and name a bunch of words that sound or look like seemed.

Semen? Eh, it kinda looked like seemed.

OK, great. Now he was getting really odd images in his head.

_Really odd _images...

Ugh.

He let his head fall back against the headboard. He couldn't go back to sleep with that annoying noise!

Sleep... did that sound like seem?

Sleeped... is that a word? Sleeped. It sounded like one.

He'd only learned so many words in so many languages.

He knew the languages English, Russian, and...

He forgot Japanese.

HOW CAN YOU FORGET THE ENTIRE JAPANESE LANGUAGE AND ALPHABET AFTER YOU'VE BEEN STUDYING IT FOR THREE YEARS?!

That's probably what Germany might've said to him if he told him that. Germany yelled a lot. Did he have a screaming fetish or something? One day, his vocal chords might just snap into pieces.

He was kinda mean, too. He's always rude to him ever since he bumped into him now. Is it normal for him to be so... _HGSDVJHRHHRBFR...? _

That's what he thought of when he thought of Germany yelling at someone... or even _something. _

Prussia said that Germany even screamed at inanimate objects half the time. That would be funny to see.

He giggled softly.

He heard the sound of something slipping and slamming against the ground. He jumped a bit, the room shook a little from the impact.

"Goddammit, FUCK YOU, WATER. You motherfucking, evil satanic being." Germany grumbled to himself as he walked out from the bathroom, holding a towel around his waist. His hair was a little frizzy, including the fact that he just got out of the shower, and it wouldn't magically stay in place. He was really muscley, if that's even a word. Oh well, it's a word in Russia's book.

Russia looked over at him. He looked back.

...Silence drifted through, until Russia ruined it.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"...Hi?"

"I see you were yelling at the water." Russia noted, giggling slightly. "What did it ever do to you?"

"I slipped on it and fell on my face to the floor, thank you very much." He mumbled, obviously irritated.

"How did you slip?" Russia asked, looking for a conversation.

"What am I? Being interrogated? I slipped by tripping over the dumb-ass water."

"Is sleeped a word?" Russia asked, not even relating to Germany's statement.

"Nein. It's nowhere close to a word. You mean _slept." _

Germany stood there, not feeling as though to lie in the bed.

"You know everything."

"Danke."

"What does that mean?"

Germany sighed. "How stupid are you?"

"I dunno."

"I'd say very."

"Very what?"

"Very stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Russia nearly shouted, glaring at him.

Germany crossed his arms, a stern, angered expression across his face. "What's five divided by two?"

"...Um.

Negative ten?"

"Nein. It's two and a half."

"Two and a what?"

"Half."

"..."

"A half is fifty percent of a whole."

"So... it's a full whole?"

"Nein! You stupid fool!"

Russia looked down. "Sorry." A small smile was across his face. Germany opened his mouth to say an entire speech on to stop saying sorry, but stopped. He remembered that the Russian nearly tried to kill him. Maybe yelling at him wasn't such a bright idea.

"No. _I'm _sorry."

Russia looked up at him, confused.

"I've been being a jerk to you all this time. I apologize." He didn't realize that the towel around his waist was slipping from his wide hips. (OOOHH NOOO, BROTHER. :O -Hulk Hogan approved-)

"You cuss a lot, too." The Russian added with a bright smile.

"Everyone does. You just never do."

"I don't see why it's so important to say some stupid-ass words."  
Germany looked at him, eyes wide. He pointed at him. "YOU JUST SAID ONE OF THOSE "STUPID-ASS" WORDS."

Russia looked down, blushing. "Sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"I can't. It's a condition."

"What condition?"

"Sorryphobia."

"The only conditions you have are mental retardation and obesity." Germany cracked a smirk at his joke, chuckling slightly.

Russia looked over at him, grimacing. He looked to his side, seeing an old, empty picture frame. He picked it up, chucking it at the laughing German. Germany was too busy laughing to see it coming. It smashed into the bathroom door, making him flinch violently.

"Holy mother of wurst! What the hell, Russland?!" He asked, holding his arms to defend himself in case Russia threw any more items.

He didn't. He looked back. The Russian's face was completely red. He held a hand to his mouth in surprise. "O-oh my..." He managed to choke out.

"Russland? What's wrong?" Germany asked, regaining a normal posture.

The Russian didn't answer, still staring in shock. He felt so warm. He fanned himself with his hand, still blushing intensely.

Germany noticed that Russia was looking down at his waist. The hell? He looked down.

Then realized why Russia looked so flustered.

His towel had fell off, revealing his privates.

"GAH!" He screamed, his face a dark crimson. He picked up the towel, wrapping it back around his hips hurriedly.

He kept his hands around the cloth, hoping that it won't fall off again.

"I-I'm sorry!" He spoke nervously, his voice cracking a bit.

"It's OK! We're both men, da?"

"Ja..." Germany scratched his head, still incredibly embarrassed.

"I'll get some clothes..." He spoke quietly, walking to the dresser. As he leaned down to open one of the drawers, he felt the towel unwind around him once again. "Eh, G-Germany." Russia stuttered uncomfortably.

"FUCK YOU, TOWEL!" He shouted.

.

.

.

Germany sighed as he climbed into the opposite side of the bed. It felt REALLY weird laying next to someone who had just seen your genitalia. The two moved away in discomfort.

Germany looked to the right, avoiding Russia's form. Russia looked to the left, doing the same.

The German sighed, fixing his black tank top. His blond, messy hair was wetting his pillow, making it feel uncomfortable. He turned over to the left, meeting Russia's face. At first, he thought the Russian's eyes were opened, so he freaked out a little. He realized he had fallen asleep.

Russia smiled, rubbing his head against the German's chest. He began to emit the purring sound again.

That was so weird and creepy! How does he even do that? Is he like, half cat or something?

Even though it was scary, Germany was fighting in between it was truly cute, or just full blown disturbing.

What if he...?

He rubbed the Russian's head softly with his chin, as if to pet him like he really were a cat. The purring intensified. Russia rubbed his face into the German's shirt, a brief smile across his face.

So, he makes a 'KolKolKol' thing when he's angry, and a purr when he's happy.

Seems legitimate.

Germany didn't notice that he had wrapped his arms around Russia, keeping him close.

He felt a low, continuous vibrating in his throat.

...

Wait a minute...

Was _HE _purring?! How is this happening? Was this normal?

No. They weren't cats. This ain't ordinary.

Whether or not if they had a terrible problem or not, Germany was in no mood to care. He was too tired. He closed his eyes, falling asleep as well. He'd deal with this in the morning.

The only sounds in the silent room were their purring.

* * *

**A/N: NYEEEHHH. this was long. AND ISH SHO CUTE!**

**No, they aren't turning into cats. But that would be amazing if they were. :P**

**CHAPTER SIX SOOOOONNNNNNZNZNZNZ**


End file.
